Almost Belonged
by SunRise19
Summary: The voice was wrong, Nala knew this fact as she ran from the cave in which he dwelled..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!!

This little one-shot is brought to you by the facts that I've seen TLK broadway play twice in a matter of two weeks, and the fact that I had nothing to do at work for a time. So, at 12:51 P.M. until 1:37 P.M. I wrote this little one-shot. No worries, I won't get in trouble because they had no work for me to do.

Anyways, writing this was fun! I hope you'll enjoy this, comments are always appreciated and they mean a lot!!

P.S. I know this has some mistakes in it, but it was awesome to write again!! Thank you very much for reading, and please leave a review on your way out!!

--------------------

The night held a chill. Something that the tan lioness couldn't put her paw on, for this was Africa and the nights didn't get cold around here. Then why was her fur standing on end? Why was every sound being magnified and sending shivers down her spine?

She couldn't be sure if it was because of the daunting task that hunting had become. Was it the sight of lionesses dying around her that suddenly placed fear in to her bones? Or, could it be?

"Immortality will be mine!!"

Or, could it be that she was standing at the entrance to his cavern, the proclamation that immortality would be his or the fact that she was willingly walking in to his madness.

"Scar," she spoke his name and her voice did not waiver how she thought it would.

"Ah, Nala," he purred her name as he moved closer towards her form, "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect."

Again the lioness shivered. Why that tone of voice? Why did he draw out that last word? What did that mean?

"Scar you have to do something," she began, "We are being forced to over hunt!"

A movement out of the corner of her eye and she was backing up, for his dark form was approaching ever closer. He moved with such speed and he was going on about something Nala wasn't entirely sure she liked.

"You are the king," Nala spoke, "Control the hyenas!"

The lioness shouted this last part before she shook her head trying to clear it, what was he saying? Who did he want to make his own?

"They are destroying the pride lands," Nala said as she took a step back, "Look if we stop now don't you see? There's still a chance for things to be alright again!" Nala yelled before her attention was once again on Scar. What was he saying about nobility in every gene? This was confusing her; she had come to speak with him about the hyenas, not nobility.

"Are you listening to me? What are you doing?!" she shouted as she moved back once again.

But it was too late. The last thing she heard before she was pinned to the ground was, "Tell me I'm adored, please tell me I'm adored."

Nala stared up at him, his green eyes dark with lust gazing back down at her.

"Come sweet Nala," he purred seductively, "It's written in the stars."

Mortified yet transfixed she stared up at him her normal composure gone as he spoke, "We'll create a host of little Scars." it almost sounded like some kind of melody to Nala's ears as she listened.

However, she wasn't prepared for the plea that came next, "Tell me I'm adored," and the desperation in the last words, "Tell me I'm adored."

It might have been the desperation, or the almost feral growl that sounded as he drew out the final word that snapped Nala from her stupor.

"No, never!" she screamed as she heaved her body off the cavern floor, trying to topple Scar. It worked, but only for the briefest of moments as Scar tried to stand as Nala's paws pressed down upon him. Scar was now on his back, Nala standing over him.

That was when she should've ran, however some unexplained force kept her form looming over him.

"Never Scar," she spat, "Never!"

It would be so easy to dig her sharp claws in to his tender underbelly; however there was only a scratch as she leapt off of him. Seeking the moonlight which meant the entrance to freedom she heard Scar's powerful voice behind her.

"You belong to me," at this Nala sped up her pace as the light met her eyes, "You all belong to me!!"

Another yell and Nala was running down the rocks until a voice in her head made her halt in her tracks.

'You almost belonged to him.'

"No," Nala choked out, "Never." she whispered as she glanced behind her.

Starting to run in to the once lush savannah, that voice taunted her once again.

'You almost belonged to him.'

And, if Nala had been thinking rationally, it wouldn't have crossed her mind that the melody sounded awfully familiar.

--------End of, "Almost Belonged."------------


End file.
